A multichip module (MCM) generally is a device that contains two or more microcircuits, such as any combination of integrated circuits, discrete semiconductor devices, passive chips, passive on-substrate elements, and the like. In a MCM package, the multiple components are disposed on a unifying substrate so that the MCM physically functions as a single component. Packaging multiple integrated circuits (ICs), semiconductor dies or other discrete components onto a unifying substrate facilitates their use as a single component (as though a larger IC). The MCM package is often referred to as a “chip” in designs, thus illustrating its integrated nature. The MCMs come in a variety of forms depending on design complexity and development. These can range from using pre-packaged ICs on a small printed circuit board (PCB) to fully custom chip packages integrating many chip dies on a High Density Interconnection (HDI) substrate. One of the reliability test processes for MCMs is measuring thermal reliability. Currently, this is achieved by performing many temperature measurements of different parts and configurations and then using the resulting measurement data to assess the thermal reliability in some statistical analysis. This approach is complicated, unreliable, and time/cost consuming. There is a need for an efficient scheme for measuring and assessing thermal reliability of MCMs.